Earth-717 One-Shot: Wrath of the Titans
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. After six years as a fugitive, Bruce Banner has finally found peace as an ally to SHIELD. However, his entire world is thrown asunder when an old enemy and a new nemesis join forces to try and finally bring down the Hulk for good.


Earth-717: One-Shot

Wrath of the Titans

"State your name, for the record."

"Monica Rappaccini."

Victoria Hand scribbled in a quick note on her pad. She was sitting in an interrogation room, with Monica sitting across from her at the table.

"You're being transferred to a standard correctional facility as per state law, now that Ravencroft has been re-purposed exclusively for the containment of metahuman offenders. But that doesn't change that you've been charged with twenty four counts of first degree murder, with all of the victims being members of the United States Armed Forces."

Monica shrugged and folded her arms.

"That kind of a body count would land you a prison sentence of the next several centuries in most countries. But here, it'll be the death penalty."

"We don't have the death penalty in New York."

"The facility you're being transferred to is in New Hampshire."

The blood drained from Monica's face.

"I thought that would get your attention," said Victoria. "If you want to avoid lethal injection by this time next year, I would suggest that you start talking about your employer, Advanced Idea Mechanics. We'll decide how much useful information buys you the rest of your life."

Monica sat back in her chair.

"Attorney."

"If you want to waste time, that's fine with me. I know where you'll be."

Victoria stood up and walked to the door. Monica slowly narrowed her eyes as she watched the SHIELD agent leave.

* * *

"When was the last time you had regular coffee?"

Bruce laughed as he took another sip.

"Long time," he said. "Was always scared it would trigger a transformation."

Betty sat next to Bruce at a square table in the dining room of their house. The house was on Staten Island, and had been provided by SHIELD ever since the two had signed up with the organization at the end of General Ryker's manhunt for the Hulk. While Bruce had been worried at first that there would be too much surveillance, Nick Fury had kept his word to keep a distance from the couple outside of their SHIELD work.

"I think you can survive a cup of coffee," said Betty, chuckling. "Doesn't change your heart rate that much, you know."

"Yeah. Paranoia's hard to shake."

"Hey. You're okay."

Betty reached out and placed her hand on Bruce's. She smiled at him before looking down at her SHIELD datapad. She started scrolling through news updates from the organization. Bruce sighed as he looked down at his cup, and found his thoughts once again drifting back to his previous life as a fugitive. It had been quite an ordeal.

His original transformation was at the University of Virginia, where his gamma induction experiment had been sabotaged by his colleague, Samuel Sterns. He had immediately gone on the run, with Thaddeus Ross and Glenn Talbot chasing him across the world for the next five years, only to learn that Sterns himself had manipulated the entire chase behind the scenes to buy himself time to recreate the experiment.

However, Sterns had also created ROB, an artificial intelligence housed in a floating orb that ended up being Bruce's most trusted companion, betraying its creator to help him. After defeating a crazed Glenn Talbot inside of a suit of powered armour, Bruce and ROB had fled to Canada, where they were finally discovered after a year in hiding.

This time, it was John Ryker who was aiding SHIELD in their hunt for the Hulk. Ryker had brought with him the Gamma Corps, a group of female commandos led by Carla Talbot, a deranged psychopath who wanted revenge for the death of her older brother. Bruce only stayed ahead of her violent rampage because of Betty, who still held out hope for a cure.

With Betty and ROB in tow, Bruce barely managed to evade a gauntlet of enemies. He was hunted by Ryker, caught in a tangle with the feral mutant Wolverine, chased by the cybernetic assassin Deathlok, wound up in a battle with the Thing, barely avoided death multiple times at the hands of Carla Talbot, and once again had a run in with Sterns, who had himself been mutated by gamma rays.

But the most dangerous villain of all ended up being the one he could never have anticipated: his own father. Mutated by an experiment he had performed on himself, Brian Banner wound up becoming Atrocity, a monstrous beast that was a precursor to the Hulk. He was only moments away from murdering his own son when Betty killed him with a perfectly timed shot from a rocket launcher, but not before ROB sacrificed himself to secure victory.

It was only after so much had transpired that Bruce's time as a fugitive came to an end, with Nick Fury offering Bruce and Betty membership within SHIELD in exchange for immunity. Of course, since then, Bruce had joined the Avengers, and had gone on a quest across the stars to thwart Queen Veranke and the Skrull Empire's attempt to conquer the galaxy.

And now, after all of his adventures, he was back at home, quietly enjoying the chance to rest and drink a cup of regular coffee.

That feeling would not last for long.

"Oh, no," said Betty.

"Hmm?"

"Sterns and Darnell have escaped."

"What?!"

Bruce stared at Betty with trepidation as she continued to read from her datapad.

"SHIELD agents Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett were involved in an altercation with Advanced Idea Mechanics at a facility in Vermont, where Ravencroft prisoners Samuel Sterns, Ann Darnell and Chen Lu had been temporarily transferred for scientific experimentation. During the battle, Sterns and Darnell managed to escape, whereabouts currently unknown."

Bruce placed a hand over his mouth as he listened.

"Although twenty four USAF troopers were killed in the attack, all three SHIELD agents survived. Chen Lu was recovered and the AIM forces were defeated. The leader of the attack, who was also captured, was a criminal on SHIELD's Most Wanted list: Monica Rappaccini."

Bruce gasped. Betty looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I know her."

"You do?"

"Call Fury. We need to get going."

* * *

After contacting Fury, Bruce and Betty managed to secure clearance to visit Monica Rappaccini in prison. Bruce urged Betty to stay outside when he confronted Monica, and so she elected to watch from the security room. Monica giggled to herself as she watched Bruce walk into the cell block. He stepped up to her cell, looking at her through the iron bars. She looked exactly as he remembered her.

"My, my, my. Bruce Banner. When I heard you were coming, I just couldn't contain myself."

"Monica. So it really is you."

Monica gave Bruce an awkward smile.

"You were expecting someone else? How many Monica Rappaccinis do you know?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Monica giggled again as she took a step back.

"There's that face again. I remember. Whenever you were upset, you always had the same face. Speaking of which, I heard that you've resolved your anger issues. I'm glad, truly. It only took, what? Twelve, thirteen years? Is that how long it's been since we . . . ."

Bruce slammed his fist against one of the bars.

"Shut up."

Betty gulped as she watched Bruce and Monica through the security camera. Monica smirked.

"Uh oh," she said, seeing the slightest hint of green momentarily flash in Bruce's eyes. "Maybe they're not as resolved as I thought. Still need a quick fuck to mellow you out?"

Betty fumed. Bruce glared at Monica as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm game if you are," she said.

"Why work for AIM?" asked Bruce. "What are you after?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because you murdered twenty four people, that's why."

Monica scoffed.

"I'm not your responsibility anymore, darling. You left me, remember? But, I will say, I have missed you quite a bit. Perhaps I'd be willing to tell you a little something if you work with me."

Monica took another step closer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bruce.

"Let's just say, this is the signal."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Monica then reached through the bars and grabbed him around the neck. She pulled him forward and smashed his face against the bars before turning him around. She pulled a blue syringe out from underneath her sleeve and jammed it against Bruce's neck, injecting him with an unknown fluid.

As Betty gasped, one of the three security guards in the room she was in pulled out his pistol and shot the other two. He pointed the pistol towards Betty, who reacted instantaneously with a roundhouse kick that knocked the weapon out of his grasp. The guard reacted just as quickly, equipping a knife and slashing downward at Betty.

Moving out of the way of the guard's slash, Betty grabbed his arm with one hand before delivering a hand chop to his neck with the other. She then flipped him to the ground, but he managed to wrestle his arm free. Kicking at her leg, he then bounced back to his feet, dodged her punch and delivered an elbow strike to her face, knocking her to the floor.

The guard then took out a security card and placed it in one of the keycard slots in the console. It activated an automated program that shut down most of the doors in the prison. He then rushed out of the room as security guards on multiple levels found themselves trapped. Betty grunted as she wiped some blood off of her forehead.

Clambering back to her feet, she then looked at the security monitors to see the guard entering Monica's cell block. Seeing this, she started running the way the guard had left. Bruce was writhing on the floor, and the guard picked him up by his collar before unlocking the door to Monica's cell. He then stepped inside, pulling Bruce with him.

A second later, the back wall to Monica's cell exploded, revealing an AIM shuttle. The shuttle's side door opened, and Monica and the guard entered it, taking Bruce with them. Betty ran into the cell block with her pistol. She took aim at the shuttle, and Monica smiled at her. Betty fired three shots, but the shuttle doors closed just in time, and her bullets harmlessly bounced off the shuttle's armour.

As the shuttle flew away, Monica looked down at Bruce, who was laying on the floor. The guard took off his mask, revealing the face underneath to be completely smooth and blank white. Chameleon smirked as he disposed of the mask.

"Thanks for the assist," said Monica.

"The payment I received from Miss Bain is thanks enough," replied Chameleon.

Monica knelt next to Bruce and looked into his eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I know you can still hear me," she said. "My serum's now in your veins. It's slowing your heart rate, so that you'll be ready for my experiment. But don't worry. When you wake, it will be far too late to do anything about it. Sleep tight, my dear."

Monica villainously chuckled as everything went black.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna have the sea bass."

Victoria looked over at Sabrina with an unimpressed face. Sabrina then bit her lip. They were sitting together inside of one of their favourite restaurants.

"Wait, no. Maybe, maybe I want the, uh . . . ."

"Oh my god," said Victoria. "Can we not do the thing where you take twenty minutes to make up your mind? I get one day here with you this week."

Sabrina laughed. Victoria smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "I'll go with the sea bass. Okay?"

"Okay. Executive decision."

"Executive decision."

"Both of us, here, right now," said Victoria. "Sea bass. Not allowed to change your mind."

"Not allowed. Got it."

Victoria's smile faded when she heard her phone buzzing. Sabrina shrugged. Victoria held up a finger for a moment as she pulled out her phone and placed it against her ear.

"This is Victoria Hand."

"Agent Hand!" said Betty, her voice exacerbated.

"Doctor Ross? Listen, I'm at lunch with my wife right now, and I'm scheduled off-duty today. So this had better be an emergency, or . . . ."

"Monica Rappaccini's escaped!"

Victoria's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"And she's taken Bruce."

* * *

A few thin rays of sunlight caused Bruce to stir from his sleep. He felt a warm presence pressed against his body, but he wasn't sure what it was. He had to blink a few times before he realized that he was in a bed, and was staring up at the ceiling. Turning his head to the left, he saw the window with the blinds drawn over it.

Blinking again, he then noticed the nightstand, where a lamp and a digital clock was placed. The clock showed that it was 7:34 in the morning. Bruce felt confused, as if he wasn't sure that he was in the right place. He put a hand on his brow and tried to think when he suddenly felt movement on the bed. Looking to the right, he then noticed that a woman had her arm over his chest.

She gave a brief moan as she shifted her position. Bruce couldn't get a good look at her face because her head was buried against his body, but they were both naked, so clearly they had to have been previously acquainted. Bruce tried to piece together what had happened in his mind, but he found that he couldn't quite think straight.

"Darling?"

The woman shifted again, this time placing her chin against his chest. He could now see her face clearly. It was Monica.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven. Seven thirty four."

"Ugh. Dammit. Gotta be ready for class soon. I don't wanna go."

"We have to go," said Bruce. "It's important."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

Bruce took in a deep breath as Monica kissed his chest.

"I feel so confused," he said. "Like I'm lost. Like I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

"Now why would you feel like that, I wonder?"

Without warning, Monica pulled out an ice pick, and Bruce screamed as she plunged it down towards his eye.

* * *

"Rise and shine, darling."

Monica gently slapped Bruce's cheek a couple times to wake him up. He quickly shook off his grogginess, seeing that he was inside of a dark laboratory. He then realized that he was strapped to some kind of operating apparatus, eerily similar to the one that Samuel Sterns had used to try and syphon the gamma radiation out of his cells.

Monica was standing in front of Bruce, along with a man in military gear who Bruce had never seen before. Several AIM Risk Control troopers were stationed around the room.

"Pleasant dreams?" asked Monica.

Bruce groaned.

"Too bad," she said, before gesturing at her companion. "I suppose you don't know who this is, but he knows you. Oh, does he know you."

The man stepped forward, and glared at Bruce as he leered over him.

"How intriguing, for there to be so much power in so little a man," he said. "Your science has given you a gift, Doctor Banner. A gift that is wasted on one so feeble."

The man pinched Bruce's arm.

"This form? This form is weak. I could break you with my bare hands. Crack your spine over my knee without a second thought. Only your other form is what interests me. And that form, that monster, the Hulk . . . . there is something worthy of respect."

"Who are you?" asked Bruce.

The man started to slowly circle the operating apparatus as he spoke.

"Who am I? I am the man who saw you the first time you transformed. Your confusion, your anguish, your rage. I saw them all in their purest form. You remember. At the university."

"The experiment . . . ."

"I was in one of the tanks. We were given orders to engage, but our weapons, they were useless. You tore the top off my tank, and as my fellow soldiers screamed and fled, I looked up at you. I heard your roar, and it pierced my soul. That was the first time I ever felt fear in the line of duty."

The man stopped walking and stared into Bruce's eyes.

"You crushed the tank, and I was trapped inside. By the time I was free, I had already come to a resolution. I was resolved to find a way to obtain your power, and with it, defeat you. Only then will I finally know true peace."

Bruce felt his heart beat faster.

"You asked who I was? I am the man destined to be your dark shadow. I am Emil Blonsky."

"He's quite the dramatist," said Monica, laughing.

"Monica, what are you doing?" asked Bruce.

Monica answered as she injected Blonsky with another serum.

"What am I doing? I'm making history, darling. I'm creating a new Hulk."

Blonsky sat down in an apparatus placed next to Bruce's. The clamps locked down, and Monica walked over to a control panel.

"You might recognize some of this tech," said Monica, as she typed into the command console. "Samuel Sterns' work. AIM found his secret laboratory at Los Diablos Missile Base. We scavenged what materials we could, and reverse-engineered his work."

"The gamma syphon," said Bruce. "You rebuilt it."

"Improved on it, actually. Added a few extra elements just for a spot of fun."

Bruce started to will himself into a transformation, but found that he could not. He struggled against the restraints as Monica finished typing in her commands.

"Not so fast, darling. My special cocktail is keeping your heart rate right where I want it. You're not getting out of this one, trust me."

"Monica, stop. It's not going to work the way you want it to. You don't know what you're . . . ."

Monica cackled as she pushed forward two levers on her console. Bruce and Blonsky were both simultaneously enveloped in pain. Gamma radiation was drained from Bruce's cells, before being transferred to Blonsky. His eyes glowed green as his bones started to vibrate. Monica watched with wide eyes as Blonsky's flesh grew, drunk on radiation.

His skin started to peel off, giving way to beige skin with scales. His bone joints protruded from his skin, and his skull expanded. Bruce cringed as he saw the monstrosity that Blonsky was becoming. He knew that he only turned into the Hulk because of the experiment that his father had performed on himself, which passed down a genetic anomaly to Bruce.

Without that marker in his genes, Blonsky was instead being transformed into an abomination.

Monica was awestruck as Blonsky's body tore through the restraints because of the growth. He thrashed back and forth before punching what remained of the apparatus, sending it flying through a nearby wall. Hunched over, he then turned to Monica and growled. He was the size of the Hulk, and his fingers were now claws.

Blonsky looked down at his new hands and snarled. He then turned to one of the larger computer monitors, and saw a reflection of his monstrous visage on the display. Instead of being horrified like Bruce expected, Blonsky instead laughed, as if he were satisfied. Blonsky then turned towards Bruce.

"Your turn now, Doctor Banner," said Blonsky, his voice surprisingly calm. "It is time that you finally meet your end at the hand of a worthy adversary."

As Blonsky glared at Bruce, an alarm sounded in the laboratory. The Risk Control troopers turned towards one of the entrances, but two of them were killed by an explosion that tore the door off its hinges. A squad of soldiers moved into the lab, opening fire on the Risk Control troops. Monica ducked behind her console as bullets whizzed overhead.

Bruce looked at the entrance as Betty and Victoria entered, both of them brandishing pistols. Betty caught Bruce's gaze at the same time that Blonsky looked at her. Blonsky roared at the intruders, with one of the soldiers falling to the ground with fear.

"What is that?!"

Blonsky started to march towards the soldiers, with hundreds of bullets bouncing off his armoured skin. The knowledge that Betty was in danger was what finally gave Bruce the adrenaline to force himself into his transformation, overpowering Monica's serum.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Blonsky turned around just in time to see Hulk's fist heading straight for his face. Blonsky was thrown clean through a nearby wall, collapsing onto the road outside. Hulk roared as he rushed through the newly created hole in the wall. After gunning down a Risk Control trooper, Betty then ran towards the centre of the room, finding Monica behind her console.

Betty grabbed Monica by the collar with both hands and slammed her body against a wall as Victoria and the soldiers secured the room.

"What the hell did you do?" demanded Betty.

"Who, me?" said Monica, smirking. "Oh, I've only just killed the Hulk. You'll see. Do you feel helpless? A little helpless? Not able to save your boyfriend this time, are you, Doctor? Hmm. Pity. Maybe he would've lived if he'd stuck with me instead."

Betty shouted as she threw Monica to the side. Monica's body smashed against a couple of crates, but when she hit the floor, she laughed maniacally. Betty looked back at Victoria, who held a finger to her earpiece.

"This is Victoria Hand. Chopper One, we have an asset in danger. Converge on the Hulk. Now!"

* * *

Blonsky pushed himself off the ground and shook his head. Multiple cars screeched to a halt on the street, trying to avoid hitting him. Blonsky sneered as he grabbed the closest car, and the occupants shrieked in terror as they bailed out of it. Holding the car, he then turned towards the hole in the wall of the laboratory, which Hulk had just emerged from.

Blonsky chuckled as he used his free hand to massage his jaw.

"A strong strike, Doctor Banner. Let us see how strong you stay."

Hulk fumed as he looked to the side. In the distance, he could see the Statue of Liberty and Manhattan Island, indicating that he was still in New York. Looking forward, he let out a couple deep breaths as Blonsky gestured for him to come forward. Clenching his teeth, Hulk then charged straight towards his opponent.

Blonsky scoffed as he swung the car sideways, easily bashing Hulk and knocking him out of his charge. Hulk's shoulder slammed against the ground, and Blonsky followed up with a kick that knocked Hulk further away.

"A poor move," said Blonsky. "You should consider your strategy more carefully. Against a warrior with your strength, your simple brawling will not be enough to secure victory."

Hulk growled as he got back to his feet. The two beasts stared each other down, each one knowing what the other was about to do. They bent their knees and flexed their fingers. At once, Hulk and Blonsky ran towards each other, and they leaped into the air at the same time. The shockwave of the two monstrous beings colliding with each other deafened everyone nearby and shattered hundreds of glasses windows.

Hulk found himself on top of Blonsky, and started landing several hammerfists on his opponent. However, the beatdown was not enough to stun Blonsky for long, with him swiping his claws against Hulk's chest. The hero shouted in pain and stumbled back, giving Blonsky the chance to kick out at Hulk with both feet.

At this moment, Betty ran out of the building and looked over at the attack, gasping at what she saw. Dazed by the kicking attack, Hulk was ill prepared for Blonsky to seize him around the throat. With his incredible strength, Blonsky lifted Hulk into the air with one arm. Hulk grabbed at Blonsky's arm, but found that he couldn't break free of his grip.

Betty felt tears start to fall out of her eyes as she watched Blonsky choke the life out of the man she loved.

"Is this all the challenge you can offer?" asked Blonsky, laughing. "This is the Incredible Hulk, the one who battled monsters, conquered armies and saved a galaxy? They say your strength is unrivalled! Perhaps they were mistaken."

Blonsky then looked to the side as a military helicopter took aim at him. A voice called out from the helicopter.

"Release the Hulk and stand down!"

"You want him?" asked Blonsky, grinning. "Take him!"

Blonsky roared as he threw Hulk at the helicopter. The pilot tried to move out of the way, but Hulk's body struck the back of the helicopter, causing it to spin out of control and crash against the ground. He then pounded his chest with both hands.

"Is there no one who can stop me?!"

Hulk lifted himself out of the wreckage of the helicopter, holding one of its blades in his hands. He felt breathless, as if something was interfering with his respiratory system. His knees were weak, his bones shaky, and his vision clouded. But still, he knew that he was a hero, and an Avenger. And a villain needed to be stopped.

Steeling himself, Hulk then ran for Blonsky, who turned around as Hulk swiped the blade at his face. Knocking the villain to the floor with his improvised weapon, Hulk then bashed Blonsky over the head with it, snapping the blade in half. Refusing to slow down his assault, Hulk lifted both hands over his head and slammed them down on Blonsky's chest.

Hulk then lifted Blonsky around the neck with both hands.

"You asked if someone could stop you?" asked Hulk. "I WILL!"

Hulk threw Blonsky at a nearby building. Blonsky tried to move out of the way, but Hulk was too fast, grabbing him by the back of the head and smashing his face against the bricks. Blonsky then threw back an elbow, hitting Hulk in the jaw. He followed up with an uppercut punch, but Hulk ducked out of the way in time before striking with a jab of his own.

Hulk felt his strength waning, but knew that he had to keep fighting. He let his rage boil to the surface as he continued to wail on Blonsky, delivering punch after punch. Blonsky eventually caught Hulk's fist, and then threw the hero to the ground. Out of breath, Hulk struggled to get back to his feet. Blonsky raised an eyebrow as he looked into Banner's eyes.

"Something has sapped your strength," said Blonsky, as if concerned. "The serum. Of course. You are poisoned. To defeat you now would be a hollow victory. You deserve a glorious final battle. And one day, you may yet have it. But not today."

Blonsky looked over at Betty and Victoria, who were watching him with wide eyes, knowing that they were at his mercy. Nodding at them, Blonsky then turned away and leaped into the air, jumping hundreds of metres into the distance. Betty then rushed over to Hulk, and looked down at him as she saw his veins turn blue under his green skin.

"Oh no," she said. "We need to get him out of here, now!"

Hulk started to transform back into Bruce, and by the time the transformation was complete, he was unconscious.

* * *

"Gone?"

"Yes, ma'am. We found the two soldiers with their throats slit. She got away."

Victoria sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Jesus. Okay. Let me know if you find anything else."

Victoria hung up. Letting out a deep breath, she then turned back to her computer and opened up the SHIELD database. After tapping a couple buttons, she sighed as she added Monica Rappaccini back onto SHIELD's Most Wanted list.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Bruce?"

"Huh?"

Bruce finally opened his eyes, and saw Betty's smiling face looking back at him.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Hell of a lot better now," she said. "You've been out for a while. Three weeks. You missed a whole lot. SHIELD was nearly wiped out while you were sleeping. Cap took care of that one though, so it's all good."

Bruce groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"What . . . . what happened to me?"

"Monica Rappaccini's serum. Had a slow-acting poison in it, one that was capable of harming you, even in Hulk form. She must be a genius with chemicals."

"She always was."

"And she must have really hated you."

"Well, she is my ex."

Bruce and Betty shared a laugh.

"I got the poison out of your system," said Betty. "Was very touch and go there for a while, but you're gonna be okay."

"What about Blonsky?"

"That monster? He left when you collapsed. No one's seen him since. Rappaccini got away too. We've tried to get leads on the two of them, but no luck yet. Looks like Blonsky doesn't have the same gamma signature that we used to track you."

Bruce sighed.

"Day just gets better and better."

"It does get better," she said, placing her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You're alive. You can fight another day. And we're still in this together. That's a win as far as I'm concerned."

Betty pressed her forehead against Bruce's.

"I almost lost you."

"But you didn't."

"How many people died because those bastards wanted to use your power?"

"How many people have been saved because I chose to use my power?"

Bruce and Betty looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy you're okay."

"So am I."

* * *

After crossing an ocean, Blonsky found himself back home in Scotland. Although he was born in America as the son of Russian immigrants, he had left the country and relocated after his first encounter with the Hulk caused him to need extensive recovery time. During his recovery, he had found something special at the unlikeliest of times.

Walking towards a lone house that was close to a cliff, Blonsky sighed with relief when he saw Nadia emerge from the front door. She was wearing a blanket over her pyjamas, and her red hair blew in the wind. He stepped up to her and stood still, giving her time to look over his new form. After a minute of silence, she smiled.

"You look good," she said.

Blonsky lowered his head, and she stood up on her toes to kiss him. She then gently placed her hand with her wedding ring on his chest.

"I'm happy you're home."

"So am I."

THE END


End file.
